Current measurement is typically accomplished either by temporarily opening the circuit to be measured (“cut current”) and inserting a sensing element in series, or by sensing the current without disrupting the circuit. Many methods and techniques exist to measure cut current. However, disrupting the circuit to measure the current requires the circuit to be turned off and turning off the circuit is not feasible in many applications.
Solutions have been developed to sense the current without disrupting the circuit. These solutions typically involve measuring a magnetic field generated by the circuit and estimating the current in the circuit based on the measured magnetic field. Devices that estimate current by measuring magnetic field are typically placed around electrical conductors to measure the magnetic field. Such devices include current clamps, Rogowski coils, electrical transformers, Hall effect sensors, and the like.